Catty Fat
Original = Catty Fat's regular appearance, seen in every episode up until Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone |-| Spirit = Catty Fat as a spirit from Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone |-| Proxy = Catty Fat posessing Past Sheldon in Only Josh Can Prevent Wildfires |-| Torn Ear = Catty Fat with a torn left ear after the events of Brotherhood |-| Scar = Catty Fat with a crude scar after being stabbed in Opening The Mind Catty Fat is the main antagonist in the comic series Fatty Cat. His name is a play on Sheldon's nickname, given to him by his only friend, Mockingcat. He spent a majority of his life trapped in the Exterior Realm, and seeks revenge on his brother, Sheldon, for taking his place in the family. Gallery > Appearance He has the same appearance as Sheldon, except his body is black and his stripes are light gray. His left ear has a slight tear on the tip. Character Relationships Sheldon Catty Fat is Sheldon's brother and arch nemesis. He has even been brought back from the dead multiple times in order to defeat Sheldon. George Brainwasher Guy The Brainwasher was Catty Fat's owner until The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat, where he was destroyed by Sheldon's Master Falcon Punch. Sheldon's Second Owner Catty Fat seemed to get along with Sheldon's owner in Fatty Cat VS. Catty Fat, but in other comics they dislike each other. History Early Life Escaping the Exterior Realm Catty Fat was first officially seen in the episode Fatty Cat VS. Catty Fat, where Sheldon was sent to the Exterior Realm after being struck by lightning. The two were both promptly then teleported back to Sheldon's dimension, where Sheldon complained to his owner that Catty Fat was following him around. Catty Fat suddenly snapped and shoved Sheldon to the side, revealing that he was actually Sheldon's brother. After much trial and error, Sheldon realized that the only way to get rid of Catty Fat was to fight him one-on-one, so he challenged Catty Fat to a fight. The two dueled it out until Sheldon Falcon Punched Catty Fat and destroyed him. The Brainwasher's Efforts Later, in the episode Clash Of The Cartoons, the Brainwasher Guy revealed that Catty Fat was actually his pet. Angered at the fact that Sheldon had destroyed his only companion, he brought Catty Fat back to life along with many other enemies Sheldon had fought in the past. After a long battle, Sheldon managed to punch Catty Fat into oblivion once again. Deeply angered by this, the Brainwasher, now missing both eyes due to Sheldon and his friends, managed to bring Catty Fat back to life a second time in the episode The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat. By performing a Master Falcon Punch all by himself, Sheldon was able to destroy both Catty Fat and the Brainwasher in one shot. As a Spirit In the episode Fatty Potter and the Snowcerer's Cone, Catty Fat returned to the physical world as a spirit. He kidnapped George and transported him to The Cavern Of Secret Secrets, knowing this would lure Sheldon to his location. Once Sheldon was trapped in the cavern, Catty Fat was able to control the Giant Snake and attack him. Sheldon defeated the snake with a sword he found behind a gate in the back of the cavern, retrieved the Snowcerer's Cone, and promptly used it to stab the book Catty Fat had used to get Sheldon and George into the cavern. The book was the only thing allowing Catty Fat to stay in existence, and his spirit was destroyed. Catty Fat revealed that he could enter dreams from the Spirit Realm in the episode Is This A Dream? where he appeared in one of Sheldon's many dreams. Escaping the End of Time and Becoming the Lord of Time Much later, in the episode Escape From The Past, Part 1, Sheldon got into an argument with his past self that resulted in his past self being sent to The End of Time. Catty Fat had also coincidentally been sent there after the events prior and was able to possess Past Sheldon's body and use it as a temporary physical form, secretly escaping back to the real world alongside Sheldon, George, and Josh in the episode Not Forgotten. Past Sheldon, now appearing deformed and glitched due to Catty Fat's possession, remained silent until Only Josh Can Prevent Wildfires, where he was revealed to be working with the fire department alongside Josh. During a house fire, Past Sheldon set a circuit box to overload and explode, causing an even bigger fire that spread throughout the town. Josh told Sheldon about what happened and a small fight occurred between Sheldon and his past self where Sheldon attempted to keep his Firework XT from lighting up for the sake of the town. His attempts failed, however, and the Firework XT exploded, leveling what was left of the town and blasting the two in opposite directions. As Past Sheldon hit the ground, Catty Fat was knocked out of his body and Past Sheldon's appearance returned to normal. Sheldon caught a quick glimpse of Catty Fat with his past body before a portal appeared and sucked in both Catty Fat and Past Sheldon. The Quest for the Brotherhood Stone Using The New Guy to Try and Obtain the Stone Escape to 2057 And the Siruvia Civil War Using Mockingcat to Try and Obtain the Stone Discovering the Flash Drive Destroying His Lifelong Companion Breaking the Flash Drive and the Following Consequences Attempting to Live On Taking Over Sheldon's Dimension Catty Fat's Fate Total Appearances >=Mentioned >>=Cameo Appearance >>>=Speaking Role >>>Fatty Cat VS. Catty Fat >>>Clash Of The Cartoons >>>The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat >>>Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone >>Is This A Dream? Trivia *He seems to get along with Sheldon's Second Owner, despite him being one of the main protagonists. *Is This A Dream? is the only normal comic he has appeared in. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists